Talk:Safari @ Roll20
Hi Shafar (talk) 22:50, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Consolidation Now I'm achieving a quality of consolidation I like. I don't have my terminology as standardized as maybe I eventually will, but I have a pretty good sense of what I'm doing. For now, I'm loosely using the name Safari for an adventure path with my wiki and with Roll20. I'm going to play this primarily as the game master playing Corellon Larethian. My goal is the mildness by which I may merely play Azuth / Zuoken, but I have a lot of justification work ahead of me. Shafar (talk) 22:57, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Working up to speed Second level knows everything I'm doing. Every last thing. Any true theist probably has a basic sense of what this means. Atheism is often due to deals made with higher than second level, meant to fool second level. Theism allows second level witness to our lives. First level knows more than it tells me it likes having to know. First level humans are busy enough with their own lives, but I tried to be as polite as I could be. I'll continue improving politeness without expecting participation, but my eyes are pretty open and my mouth is pretty ready to speak words of truth with any developing first level interest. Grace is one level milder than first, and I'm just beginning to work better with it. I'll be reporting my findings here, and I get the sense that this will be a very worth while project. I'm certainly enjoying it so far. Shafar (talk) 23:31, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Rules First of all, why is this a game? Survival of the intra-Solar Terrestrial Human is what I'm told. Apparently we came down from Mount Meru, Mount Olympus if you prefer (but Mount Everest is the real-world neighborhood we're referring to), many centuries from now, though I'm told time reversed somewhere in there. We came down through Kazakhstan from the Tibetan direction, then through Europe to London, England, and across to New York City. From there we wound down around through Savannah, Georgia, Pasadena, California, Honolulu, Santa Barbara, St. Louis, and then finally all the way down to Gainesville, Florida. We left the lifestyle of divinity in the mountains, then royalty overseas before we began a democratically simple lifestyle here for some centuries. All the way down to Gainesville we are just about as mild as human life can be. I have often questioned whether there is very much left of truest humanity, but I will like finding truth, whatever it may be. I just know that the likes of theism and law-abidance are very, very mild realities by now, though the exactitude of present temporality is that we just began our re-ascent. Anyhow, our gods and goddesses are role-playing game characters. That's a step, at least, milder than paganism. Royalty doesn't have much it can do in relation to the pagan version of religiosity, and democratic government, a step simpler as it is, can do truly very little in relation to what is actually merely a game. So we are pretty safe, who choose our paths in the context of the likes of Dungeons & Dragons. There are, however, some rules to work with, and I guess that's what's important to acknowledge with this step. So I'm going to begin to gather some reference to appropriate rules and regulations, and so forth, and share what I can here online. Thanks. Shafar (talk) 23:34, January 20, 2019 (UTC) If you can survive these rules, you can play Here's my sense of what second level is using to run their game on those of us who are first level: *Science and Health with Key to the Scriptures (4th level) *ISKCON in Relation to People of Faith in God (3rd level) *D&D Basic Rules (2nd level) If you don't have any problems with what some of these rules suggest might be going on in this universe around us, then I don't guess you'll be truly at wrongful odds with the purpose of the game I'm trying to survive. Sound ok enough? Good luck.